Comenzar de nuevo
by jpas9304
Summary: Lucy Heartfilia está en su plena juventud tiene 19 años y ha conseguido estar en una agencia de modelo a pesar de sus 19 años ella piensa que tiene todo realizado un trabajo, una casa, buenas amigas y un excelente novio
1. Chapter 1

**Discleimer: Los personajes pertenecen enteramente a Hiro Mashima, la historia es de mi auditoria y loca imaginación**

[Mundo alterno]

Sinopsis: Lucy Heartfilia está en su plena juventud tiene 19 años y ha conseguido estar en una agencia de modelo a pesar de sus 19 años ella piensa que tiene todo realizado un trabajo, una casa, buenas amigas y un excelente novio.

**Magnolia año 2014**

_Esta historia se centra en mi Lucy Heartfilia tengo 19 años, me he independizado de mis padres y he decidido venir a vivir a Magnolia, a los pocos días encontré trabajo como Modelo en una pequeña agencia "Stella" ahí conocí a mis dos grandes mejores amigas Jenny Realight y Karen Lilica ellas son 2 años mayor que yo pero desde que la conocí simpatices rápido con ellas, en algunas secciones de trabajo conocí a un Fotógrafo muy guapo fue amor a primer vista, su nombre Hibiki Lates, él era todo lo que podía pedir en un chico era cariñoso, guapo, atento, siempre en cada sección me traía un ramo de flores, era tan encantador y supo conquistarme con esas pequeñas cosas, a los 2 meses empezamos a salir y yo creí haber encontrado al amor de mi vida - primer strike – luego de eso pasaron unos meses más y todo era increíble pensé tener lo mejor de mi vida tenía un excelente novio, unas mejores amigas, y un trabajo, no podía pedir nada más, claro no todo en la vida es de color rosa y yo debía aprenderlo tarde o temprano, más temprano de lo que pensé._

Era un día Lunes como cualquier otro la alarma sonó dándome a entender que eran las 7 de la mañana debía levantarme y en ese momento sentí mi estómago revolver y salí en dirección al baño, pensando que la combinación de bebidas alcohólicas me habían hecho efecto, después de eso procedí a tomar una ducha, y luego me vestí con un vestido blanco, unas sandalias blancas y claro siempre recuerdo llevar mi bolso, ese bolso que me había regalado Hibiki era mi mayor tesoro, salí rumbo a la agencia.

-¡Hey, Lucy! Llegas tardes-

-Lo siento, Jenny-

-Pensé que no irías a venir con la fiesta que tuvimos ayer-

-No, no, no, igual aunque ande mal debo cumplir con mi trabajo recuerda que soy la novata del grupo-

-Bueno eso sí, vamos que la sección de hoy será de modelar zapatos, ¡Qué flojera!-

Jenny y yo nos dirigimos al set para las fotografías cuando empecé a sentir de nuevo revolver mi estómago, no soporte más y en cuestiones de minutos salí disparada del set rumbo al baño.

-¿Lucy estas bien?- oí decir del otro lado de la puerta

-Claro que sí, solo que creo que aun ando sintiendo lo de ayer- Bromee mientras trataba de contenerme

-No debiste beber tanto ayer-

-Lo sé, lo sé, ya salgo- Dije mientras limpiaba mi boca, creo que había tirado el poco desayuno que comí.

Las secciones terminaron en un abrir y cerrar de ojos y pronto llego el almuerzo, Jenny propuso que fuéramos a cenar a "Island" es un restaurante económico y la comida era buena que más podíamos pedir, al momento de llegar al restaurante pedimos de comer, yo pedí Un plato enorme de carne con verduras, mientras que Jenny pidió una ensalada de pollo.

-¡Por Dios! No sé cómo aguantas comer ese tipo de comida es muy grasosa-

Solo atine a reírme Jenny es de esas modelos que su apariencia es lo más importante no come nada que lleve grasa, mientras platicábamos de trabajo la comida llego y por el hambre que andaba comí como si no hubiera mañana, pagamos la cuenta y aprovechamos para ir de compras a unas tienda había visto un reloj de mano que cuando lo vi pensé que esa era ideal para Hibiki, claro debía ahorrar ya que el precio era de 300 dólares, bastante caro.

-Señorita parece que le interesa mucho el reloj-

-¡Me asusto! No lo había visto, pero si me gusta mucho, pero no puedo pagar por el- suspire viendo como ese enorme precio.

-Aquí tenemos un sistema de apartado para que lo pueda ir pagando en cuotas- Esas palabras me llenaron de emoción, entonces si podía comprarle el reloj a Hibiki.

-¿Cómo es eso?-Pregunte

-Pues debe dejar una pequeña prima de 50 dólares luego usted lo puede ir pagando como guste-

\- Eso está bien, entonces vendré mañana a dejar el dinero- Dije sonriendo creo que este día será uno de los mejores.

Luego que Jenny compro un par de vestidos nos fuimos para nuestros apartamento, ambos apartamento estaban frente a frente, cuando llegue a la casa sentí un fuerte mareo y terrible dolor de estómago así que me dirigí con mucha prisa nuevamente al baño, esta era la tercera vez que me daban ganas de vomitar, ¿Sera que habré comido algo extraño? En ese entonces escuche que golpeaban la puerta

-Pase, está abierto- Grite desde el baño

-¿Estas bien Lucy?- Me dijo Jenny

\- La verdad no, otra vez tuve que venir a vomitar- dije mientras salía hacia la sala.

-Mmm Lucy, esta pregunta es algo incomoda pero tú has tenido algo más que besos con Hibiki –

-¿¡Eh!?-

\- No te hagas la inocente Lucy, que si tu y Hibiki han tenido relaciones- Eso basto para ponerme la cara toda sonrojada.

-¡Ja! Tu cara no miente, ¿Lucy te protegiste verdad?-

-¡Claro que sí! – Dije – Bueno salvo hace como 1 mes esa día nos pasamos de copas y pues no recuerdo mucho, pero eso a que se debe-

-De vez en cuando te porta como una niña, Lucy, Que no sabes que podrías estar embarazada-

-¿¡Queeeeeeeeé!?-

-Pues esos vómitos no son propios de una resaca, deberías salir de dudas e ir con un doctor-

-Bueno, mañana a primera hora creo que iré- dije suspirando, eso no me lo esperaba.


	2. Chapter 2

**Discleimer: Los personajes pertenecen enteramente a Hiro Mashima, la historia es de mi auditoria y loca imaginación**

~Capitulo 2~

-Día 2-

Apenas pude pegar los ojos para dormir, la verdad con lo que me había dicho Jenny me había dejado mucho a temer espero que no sea así, espero sean solo malestares, me levante de la cama en mi cara se nota el desvelo, solo suspire y me digne a meterme al baño me vestí lo más rápido que pude, debía estar en la clínica a primera hora de la mañana.

-¡Buenos días, Lucy!-

-Buenooos díaaas-

-¿Ah? Disculpe doña Martha es que hoy ando un poco perdida-

-No te preocupes mi niña, ve con cuidado-

*Doña Martha es nuestra casera una señora de aproximadamente unos 60 años ella es de tez clara y cabellos blanco, quiere muchos a sus inquilinos y es muy amable con todos nosotros*

-Gracias, volveré pronto-

Salí rumbo a la clínica de Magnolia debía apurarme para ser la primera en pasar ya que debía ir a trabajar, al llegar vi que no había muchas personas eran 5 que suerte me acerque hacia la recepcionista

-Mi nombre es Lucy Heartfilia y quiero pasar consulta ¿Qué debo hacer? –

\- Solo agarre un número cuando escuche su número usted puede pasar-

Me senté en una de las bancas mientras tome mi celular aún a estas alturas no sabía si decirle a Hibiki.

-Número 6-

-Soy yo-

Me levante y me dirigí hacia el consultorio, mire a una mujer no mayor de 25 años

-¿Qué puedo hacer por ti?-

-Este… bueno es que no sé por dónde empezar -

-Vamos cariño, tranquila y respira –

-Bueno es que ayer amanecí con mareos y vómitos-

-¿Algo que le pudo hacer daño?-

-Nada-

-Le puedo mandar unas pastillas para calmar el dolor-

-No, lo que pasa es que más bien venía por si podía ser otra cosa-

-Cariño, habla más con confianza-

-¿Es que podría ser que este embarazada?-

\- Mmm ya veo entonces te mandare un examen para que salgas de dudas –

-¿Cuándo tendré los resultados?-

-Esta misma tarde puedes pasar trayéndolos-

-Gracias, creo que eso es todo-

-Ve con cuidado-

Salí del lugar luego de haberme hecho el examen ya eran alrededor de las 8 debía ir rumbo al trabajo, ahora que recuerdo no he desayunado, pase comprando por el minisúper unos pequeños pan con un poco de leche.

-Hasta que llegas, dime ¿Cómo te fue?-

-Me darán los resultados en la tarde-

-¿Ya le has dicho a Hibiki?-

-No, no quiero decirle hasta no estar segura-

-¿Por cierto has visto a Karen? Desde ayer que no la veo-

-Mira ahí viene la reina de roma-

-Hola, Lucy, Jenny-

-Hola Karen, mira que nuestra pequeña Lucy estaba preocupada por ti-

-¡Que linda! Si ayer no pude venir pase en cama todo el día, me dio fiebre-

-Espero que haya sido fiebre y no otra cosa jajajaja-

-Todas a maquillajes empezaremos en unos 30 minutos-

Después de la agotadora sección de fotos ya eran las 3 era normal que mi estómago pidiera de comer, pero viendo la hora primero creo que iré por los resultados.

-Chicas creo que no podré ir con ustedes a comer-

-¡Ah! Vas a la clínica-

-Sí, espero sea negativo-

-¿Negativo?-

-Cierto Karen tú no sabes, ven te contare en el camino-

Estaba frente a la clínica por momento dude en entrar pero no debía darle largas al asunto así que entre mientras me dirigí a la recepcionista

-¿Ya se encuentran los resultados de mi examen? soy Lucy Heartfilia-

-Si, en unos momentos se lo pasan a la doctora, espere a que la llame-

-¿Lucy Heartfilia?-

-Voy-

-Bienvenida de nuevo, señorita Heartfilia, por favor tome asiento, ya he terminado de leer los resultados de los exámenes-

-¿Qué dice?-

-¡Felicidades! Va a ser mamá, tiene 4 semanas de embarazo-

-¿¡Qué!? Por todo los cielos-

-Puedo notar no mucha alegría por su parte, pero recuerde que un bebe siempre es una bendición-

-¡Claro!-

-Bueno igual si deseas seguir viniendo aquí para llevar el control-

-Lo tomara en cuenta-

Tome el resultado de los exámenes y salí del consultorio mientras leía ese trozo de papel, ahí entre tantas cosa que no entendía solo pude notar mi nombre y positivo, bueno creo que será mejor que llame a Hibiki, tome mi teléfono y marque su número mientras escuchaba los repiques hasta que la operadora me mando a buzón de voz, bueno debe estar trabajando ya me regresara la llamada, con esta noticia hasta el hambre se me había quitado, así que no tuve más remedio que irme a mi apartamento.

*Toc, toc* -¿Lucy estas ahí?-

-Pasa-

-¿Cómo te fue Lucy?-

Tome el papel que tenía y se lo pase.

-¿Embarazadaaaa? Jajaja, Lucy eres una tonta-

-No me lo recrimines más, ya bastante mal me siento si se llegan a enterar en el trabajo de seguro me despiden-

-Pues entonces haz algo sencillo solo aborta-

-¿Eh? Yo no puedo hacer eso es una vida la que llevo aquí adentro además es mio y de Hibiki-

-¿Piensas que Hibiki quera hacerse cargo de ti? Despierta Lucy, los hombre son iguales solo nos buscan para tener sexo y luego se largan-

-Hibiki él no es así-

-Mira Lucy, ten toma este número es de un doctor él te pueda ayudar ¿Me entiendes verdad? -

-Si te entiendo, pero no se debo hablar con Hibiki-

En eso suena mi celular la pantalla hace alusión a una llamada de Hibiki

-Es el-

-Hola Lucy, mi amor ¿Para qué me llamabas?-

-Hibiki pues pensé que si podías venir hoy más tarde a mi casa-

-Claro que quiero, termino de trabajar y paso por ahí, amor-

-Bueno creo que tendrás tiempo para pensar, igual pueden discutirlo tú y Hibiki, ya me voy, quede en cenar con Karen-

Eran las 5 de un rato a otro Hibiki no tardaría en venir, así que me puse a cocinar mientras pensaba como decirle a Hibiki si directamente o esperar un poco, termine de cocinar y arregle la pequeña mesa que tenía para que cenáramos.

-¿Puedo pasar?-

-Claro que sí, amor-

-¿A qué se debe que mi hermosa novia me llame entre semana? –

-Quería cenar contigo ¿No puedo?-

-Claro que sí, amor tienes todo el derecho- mientras dijo esto tomo mi cintura y me dio un ligero beso.

-Podemos cenar, la cena se enfría-

-Estas rara Lucy, ¿Te pasa algo?-

-No me pasa nada, no estoy rara, no tengo absolutamente nada, solo cenemos-

-Está bien, aunque yo deseaba cenar otra cosa- suspiro

La cena paso en total silencio no sabía ni cómo abordar esto, mientras mire como Hibiki recogia la mesa y se disponía a lavar los platos.

-Hibiki-

-Si amor-

-Tengo que hablar algo serio contigo-

-¿Qué pasa? ¿Estas enferma?-

-No estoy enferma solo que no sé cómo decirte esto-

-Ten confianza conmigo, cariño-

Mientras me dijo esto tome de la mesa de al lado el papel del examen y se lo pase

-¿Esto que és? Un recibo jajaja- bromeo

-Leelo, por favor-

Mientras observe como Hibiki leía eso sin comprender de lo que se trataba

-¿Qué es esto? ¿Una broma?-

-Es un examen de embarazo y no es una broma-

-Me estás diciendo que estas embarazada, eso es una broma, Lucy siempre me he cuidado-

-Lo sé, pero esas cosas pasan sin querer-

-Me estás diciendo que sin querer, me va arruinar mi carrera y tu carrera, Lucy reacciona este bebe no nos conviene, estamos empezando y no voy a permitir que mi vida se entorpezca por un error-

-Este bebe no es un error, es un producto del amor que no tenemos- Dije esto mientras echaba a llorar

Hibiki me abrazo y me sentó

-Lucy no es algo fácil tu tienes una carrera de modelo, yo estoy empezando en esto y no quiero que mi sueño sea truncado- tomo mi hombro para abrazarme mientras observo un pedazo de papel

-¿Esto qué es? –

-Es una clínica donde practican el aborto Jenny me lo ha recomendado-

-Genial, es una solución a nuestros problemas, además mira el precio es bastante accesible-

-Pero yo no sé si hacer esto, es una vida Hibiki es un pedazo tuyo y mío-

-Es solo un pedazo de carne ahorita-

-Por Dios Hibiki, como puedes decir eso, es tu hijo el que llevo dentro de mí

-Si, pero no quiero un hijo mio, toma el dinero más te vale que vayas mañana mismo a esa clínica, no hagas que algo así arruine nuestro futuro- Dijo esto y me dejo en las palmas de mis manos 500 dólares.

-Segundo strick-

No puedo creer que Hibiki me haya dicho eso mi corazón se encogía de solo recordar esas palabras ¿A dónde quedo el tierno Hibiki? Me quede en la silla llorando y no sentí cuando me dormí, cuando me desperté producto de la alarma de mi celular, me levante sin ganas y con dolor en mi cuerpo mientras vi esos billetes tirados, lo alcé quizás dar una vuelta por esa clínica no sea mala idea, me bañe, luego prepare el desayuno que dentro de pocos minutos estaban en el baño, por la hora que era, ya era muy tarde para irme a trabajar, salí de prisa mientras escuche a doña Martha decir "Que te vaya bien"

-Llegas tarde, Lucy- Escuche nuevamente recriminar a Jenny

-Señorita Heartfilia a mi oficina-

-Voy-

-¿Para qué te quera el jefe?-

-Creo que me regañara por llegar tarde otra vez- suspire mientras me dirigí hacia su oficina.

-Señorita Heartfilia tome asiento-

-¿Está todo bien?-

-No del todo, tome esta carta y fírmela –

-¿Qué es?-

-Es su carta de renuncia-

-¿Por qué?-

-Aquí no aceptamos mujeres embarazadas, lo siento-

-Pero usted no puede hacerme esto, esto violenta mis derechos-

-Claro que puedo, esto es una agencia de modelos no de gordas embarazadas, así que tome su cheque de liquidación y se puede retirar-

Tome el cheque indignada, mientras salí dando un portazo a su oficina.

-¿Qué paso, Lucy?-

-Pensé que eras mi amiga- dije esto mientras tome mi bolso para salir de ahí.

Camine sin rumbo cierto por las calles de Magnolia no sabía que hacer de un día para otro había perdido mi empleo, descubrí quien era Hibiki y tengo una pequeña criatura conmigo, mientras llegue sin querer al pequeño lugar que Jenny me había recomendado entre y mire ese lugar era feo, no había higiene a su alrededor parecía abandonado.

-¿Señorita en que le puedo ayudar?-

-Este vine por esto- le entregue el pequeño volante que llevaba.

-Ah pase por aquí por favor- me dijo mientras me señalaba un pequeño cuarto que se encontraba al fondo.

-Bueno solo le hare una pregunta de rutina, ¿Está bien?-

Asentí

-¿Cuánto meses tiene?-

\- 4 semanas, un mes-

-¿Ya ha tenido alguna experiencia similar?-

Negué

-¿Es su primera vez en tener hijo?-

Asentí.

-Bueno, eso es todo, mañana si gusta le podemos programar su horario para que se haga esto, claro debe dejar un depósito de 200 dólares-

Tome el dinero de mi bolso y se lo pase.

-Bien, mañana a las 10 am puede venir-

Asentí y luego me puse de pie, me despedí de él. Ya el sol se estaba poniendo así que regrese a mi apartamento, en la puerta note que doña Martha estaba esperándome.

-Lucy por fin llegas muchacha-

-¡Buenas noches, doña Martha!-

-Puedes pasar un momento a mi apartamento-

Asentí y la seguí en el trayecto íbamos calladas.

-Toma asiento-

Me senté, mientras pregunte- ¿Pasa algo?-

-A ti te pasa algo, muchacha, anoche hasta acá se escucharon los gritos de tu novio –

-No es mi novio, ya-

-Lo siento pero te daré un consejo, no lo hagas esa pequeña criatura que llevas no tiene la culpa de nada, no le niegues el derecho a nacer-

-No tengo como mantener a esta criatura, no tengo trabajo me acaban de despedir, estoy sin ningún centavo-

-No temas en hacerle frente al destino, vete a tu casa, empieza de nuevo, líbrate de esta ciudad, toma- Mientras mire como ella me pasaba un sobre –No es mucho pero te ayudara a llegar a tu casa- sonrió.

-Gracias, no sé cómo agradecerle-

-Cuando haya nacido, quiero conocerle-

-Está bien, yo vendré en ese momento-

-Además sabes allí en tu pueblo Hargeon, tengo un conocido se llama Makarov él tiene una empresa de taller de autos, dile que te mando yo, él te dará un trabajo, quizás no ganaras lo que ganas ahorita pero sabrás mantenerte adelante-

-¡Muchas gracias, doña Martha! no tengo como agradecerle-

-Se feliz-

Me despedí de ella mientras me dirigí hacia mi apartamento, aliste mis maletas mañana debía regresar a casa.


End file.
